Judy Garland
'''Judy Garland '''was an American singer and actress. Biography Born Frances Ethel Gumm in Grand Rapids Minnesota. During her youth she travelled around with her family performing in an act with her sisters aptly named The Gumm Sisters, who later became the Garland Sisters. Singing A prolific performer onscreen in films and television as well as in stage productions, after beginning as a child singer, she appeared in a number of musical shorts before eventually appearing in the major musical productions The Wizard of Oz,Meet Me in St. Louis and the 1954 remake Star is Born. Later, she focused in singing on singing in her television appearances, including on her eponymous show The Judy Garland Show. Film The Big Revue (1929) *That's the Good Old Sunny South A Holiday in Storyland (1930) *Where the Butterflies Kiss the Buttercups Good-Night Bubbles (1929) *In the Land of Let's Pretend La Fiesta de Santa Barbara (1935) *La Cucaracha Harmony Parade (1936) *The Balboa (solo) *The Texas Tornado (solo) *Hold That Bulldog (solo)(cut) *The Texas Tornado (finale) Americana (1936) *Americana/Waltz with a Swing (duet) Thoroughbreds Don't Cry (1937) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (first reprise)(solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (second reprise)(solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (finale)(solo) Everybody Sing (1938) *Down on Melody Farm (solo) *Swing Mr. Mendelssohn (contains solo lines) *Swing Low, Sweet Chariot (solo) *Snooks (Why? - Because!)(duet) *Ever Since the World Began/Shall I Sing a Melody? (solo) *Finale Love Finds Andy Hardy (1938) *Meet The Beat Of My Heart (solo) *It Never Rains But What It Pours (solo) *In-Between (solo) Listen, Darling (1938) *Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart (solo) *On the Bumpy Road to Love *Ten Pins in the Sky The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Munchkinland Medley (contains solo lines) *If I Only Had a Brain (duet) *We're Off to See the Wizard (duet) *We're Off To See The Wizard (reprise) *If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off To See The Wizard" (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *If I Were King of the Forest (contains solo lines) *(Somewhere Over the Rainbow (reprise)(solo)(cut) Babes in Arms (1939) *Babes in Arms (solo) *Where or When (contains solo lines) *Good Morning (duet) *God's Country *I Like Opera/I Like Swing (duet) *Figaro (solo) *Broadway Rhythm (solo) *I Cried for You (solo) *My Daddy Was a Minstrel Man (solo) *Oh! Susanna (solo) *Mr. Bones and Mr. Tambo (duet) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (duet) *My Day (duet) If I Forget You (1940) *If I Forget You (solo) Andy Hardy Meets Debutante (1940) *Alone (solo) *I'm Nobody's Baby (solo) Strike Up the Band (1940) *Strike up the Band (contains solo lines) *Our Love Affair" (1939), "Do the La Conga" (1939) (uncredited), "Nobody" (1939) (uncredited), "The Gay Nineties" (1940) (uncredited), "Nell of New Rochelle" (1939) (uncredited), "A Man Was the Cause of It All" (1939) (uncredited), "Heaven Will Protect the Working Girl" (1909) (uncredited), "Come Home, Father" (1864) (uncredited), "Drummer Boy" (1939) (uncredited)) Little Nellie Kelly (1940) ("A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow" , "Nellie Kelly I Love You" (1922), uncredited) / (performer: "A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow" (uncredited), "St. Patrick Was a Gentle Man" (uncredited), "It's a Great Day for the Irish" (1940) (uncredited), "Singin' In The Rain" (1929)) Ziegfeld Girl (1941) "You Never Looked So Beautiful *Minnie from Trinidad (contains solo lines) *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *Laugh? I Thought I'd Split My Sides (duet) *Ziegfeld Girls (contains solo lines) (You Gotta Pull Strings (contains solo lines) Babes on Broadway (1941) music: "La Marseillaise" - uncredited) / (performer: "Babes on Broadway", "How About You?", "Hoe Down", "Chin Up, Cheerio, Carry On", "Mary's a Grand Old Name" (1905), "I've Got Rings on My Fingers (Mumbo Jumbo Jijjiboo J. O'Shea)" (1909), "La Marseillaise", "Bombshell from Brazil", "Franklin D. Roosevelt Jones" - uncredited) For Me and My Girl (1942) For Me and My Gal" (1917), uncredited) / (performer: "For Me and My Gal" (1917), "Oh, You Beautiful Doll" (1911), "Don't Leave Me Daddy" (1916), "By the Beautiful Sea" (1914), "When You Wore a Tulip and I Wore a Big Red Rose" (1914), "After You've Gone" (1918), "Ballin' the Jack" (1913), "How 'Ya Gonna Keep 'em Down on the Farm (After They've Seen Paree?)" (1919), "Where Do We Go from Here?" (1917), "It's a Long, Long Way to Tipperary" (1912), "Smiles" (1917), "Pack Up Your Troubles" (1915), "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" (1863) - uncredited) Presenting Lily Mars (1943) *Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son (solo) *Every Little Movement (Has a Meaning All Its Own)(duet) *When I Look at You (reprise)(solo) *Kulebiaka (Russian Rhapsody)(solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Thousands Cheer (1943) *The Joint Is Really Jumpin' in Carnegie Hall (solo) Girl Crazy (1943) I Got Rhythm" (1930), "Could You Use Me?" (1930), "Bidin' My Time" (1930), "Embraceable You" (1930), "But Not for Me" (1930) - uncredited) Meet Me In St. Louis (1944) The Trolley Song" (1944), "The Boy Next Door" (1944), "Skip to My Lou" (1944), "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (1944), "Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis" (1904) (uncredited), "Under the Bamboo Tree" (1902) (uncredited), "Over the Bannister" (1944) (uncredited) Ziegfeld Follies (1945) *A Great Lady Has An Interview (contains solo lines) Harvey Girls (1946) In the Valley (Where the Evenin' Sun Goes Down)", "On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe", "It's a Great Big World", "Swing Your Partner Round and Round" - uncredited) Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) Look for the Silver Lining", "Who?", "Sunny" - uncredited) The Pirate (1948) 1948 The Pirate (performer: "Mack the Black", "You Can Do No Wrong", "Be a Clown", "Love of My Life" - uncredited) Easter Parade (1948) 1948 Easter Parade (performer: "Happy Easter", "It Only Happens When I Dance with You", "I Want to Go Back to Michigan", "Beautiful Faces Need Beautiful Clothes", "A Fella with an Umbrella", "I Love a Piano", "Snooky Ookums", "Ragtime Violin", "When the Midnight Choo Choo Leaves for Alabam'", "A Couple of Swells", "Better Luck Next Time", "Easter Parade" - uncredited) Words and Music (1948) 1948 Words and Music (performer: "I Wish I Were in Love Again", "Johnny One Note") In the Good Old Summertime (1949) 1949 In the Good Old Summertime (performer: "Meet Me Tonight in Dreamland", "Put Your Arms Around Me, Honey (I Never Knew Any Girl Like You)", "Play That Barbershop Chord", "I Don't Care", "Merry Christmas" - uncredited) Summer Stock (1950) All for You", "Friendly Star", "Get Happy", " (Howdy Neighbor) Happy Harvest", "If You Feel Like Singing, Sing", "You Wonderful You", "Portland Fancy" - uncredited) A Star is Born (1954) 1954 A Star Is Born (performer: "Gotta Have Me Go with You", "The Man That Got Away", "Here's What I'm Here For", "Lose That Long Face", "Someone at Last", "It's a New World", "Trinidad Coconut Oil Shampoo", "Born in a Trunk", "Swanee", "I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You)", "You Took Advantage of Me", "Black Bottom", "The Peanut Vendor (El Manicero)", "Melancholy" - uncredited) Television Stage 1968 The Merv Griffin Show (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - D'Aldo Romano, Virginia Graham, Rocky Graziano, Nancy Shade, Bob Gibson, London Lee, Marge Greene (1968) ... (performer: "If You Were the Only Girl (in the World)", "Just in Time") 1968 The Mike Douglas Show (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Episode #7.240 (1968) ... (performer: "For Once In My Life", "How Insensitive", "Over the Rainbow", "Blues Skies") 1962-1964 The Jack Paar Program (TV Series) (performer - 2 episodes) - Episode #3.11 (1964) ... (performer: "Never Will I Marry", "What now my Love ?" (Et Maintenant)) - Episode #1.1 (1962) ... (performer: "Mewsette") 1963 The Judy Garland Show (TV Series) (performer - 2 episodes) - Episode #1.4 (1963) ... (performer: "Alexander's Ragtime Band", "Be My Guest", "I Wish You Love" (Que Reste-t-il de nos Amours ?), "Side By Side", "Take Me Out to the Ball Game", "Y'all Come", "Crawfishin'", "Somebody Touched Me", "Way Back Home", "Nobody's Business", "Way, Way in the Middle of the Air", "Y'all Come" (Reprise), "Swanee" (aka "Old Folks at Home"), "Maybe I'll Come Back") - Episode #1.1 (1963) ... (performer: "Call Me Irresponsible", "Sunny Side Up", "Be My Guest", "If You Knew Susie (Like I Know Susie)", "My Mammy", "Indian Love Call", "Will You Remember (Sweetheart)", "Italian Street Song", "Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)", "The World Is Your Balloon", "At the Moving Picture Ball", "The Old Soft Shoe", "Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)", "Maybe I'll Come Back" - uncredited) 1963 A Child Is Waiting (performer: "Snowflakes") 1962 Gay Purr-ee (performer: "Gay Purr-ee Overture", "Little Drops of Rain", "Take My Hand, Paree", "Paris Is a Lonely Town", "Roses Red, Violets Blue", "The Mewsette Finale") 1962 The Judy Garland Show (TV Special) (performer: "Just in Time", "When You're Smiling", "You Do Something To Me", "The Man that Got Away", "I Can't Give You Anything But Love", "'Let There Be Love / You're Nobody Til Somebody Loves You'", "You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want to Do It)", "The Trolley Song", "Rock-a-Bye Your Baby with a Dixie Melody", "Swanee", "San Francisco") 1960 Pepe (performer: "Faraway Part of Town") 1956 General Electric Theater (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Judy Garland Musical Special (1956) ... (performer: "I Feel a Song Coming On", "Maybe I'll Come Back", "Last Night When We Were Young", "Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries", "Dirty Hands! Dirty Face!", "Come Rain or Come Shine", "April Showers" - uncredited) Albums Stompin' at the Savoy (1936) *Stompin' at the Savoy (solo) *Swing, Mr. Charlie (solo) The Judy Garland Celebration Album 1940 *(Dear Mr. Gable) You Made Me Love You (solo) *You Can't Have Everything (solo) *Figaro (solo) *Oceans Apart (solo) *In-Between (solo) *Sweet Sixteen (solo) Poor You (1942) *Poor You (solo) *The Last Call for Love (solo) Judy Garland's Second Souvenir Album (1943) *I Never Knew (I Could Love Anybody Like I'm Loving You)(solo) *On the Sunny Side of the Street (solo) *That Old Black Magic (solo) *Poor Little Rich Girl (solo) *Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart (solo) *Fascinating Rhythm (solo) Judy at the Palace (1951) Gallery Garland, Judy Garland, Judy Garland, Judy